


I'll Apologize With Coffee

by DeputyScisaac



Series: 2018 Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffe shop AU, Deputy Parrish - Freeform, Deputy Pretty Eyes strikes again, F/M, I love fluff i cant help it, Kirais a legal adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyScisaac/pseuds/DeputyScisaac
Summary: Kira is just minding her own business and manages to get knocked into by a certain deputy, earning her a new coffee and a date.





	I'll Apologize With Coffee

"Thanks, Scott." Kira beams, happily accepting the coffee cup he offered.

Scott returns her smile and waves, "Have a good one, Kira."

She waves as she walks and turns to open the door only to find it swinging open already. Kira gasps in surprise and looks at whoever opened it. Her coffee slips from her hand and onto the floor, coffee spraying everywhere. The man looking down was gorgeous. His blonde hair was short and neat and his faace was young and light, but his mouth was surely sinful. Kira's breathing hitched when he looked to her, apology written across his features. 

"I am so sorry." he tells her honestly. "Can I buy you another?" His eyebrows furrow together when he glances to her hands, "Did it burn you?" His gentle hands gripped hers as he examined her for any injuries. 

Kira shook her head and forced herself to speak, "No, I'm-I'm alright. It didn't burn me."

The man looks up to meet her eyes again and Kira felt his green eyes pierce through her. He hadn't let go of her hand. "And you really don't have to buy me another one; I wasn't looking where I was going." 

He smiles and it's as if his entire face lights up. "Can I anyway?"

Kira feels her cheeks heat up as she nods, biting her lip to keep from smiling too widely. "Yeah, I'd really like that." 

"Perfect." He smiles. He quickly bends to finish cleaning the mess and leads her to the counter.

Waiting for them was a giddy Scott holding up two coffee cups. He glances between them and grins even wider, "On the house today, Parrish. You two have fun." and he disappears back to tend to the rest of the customers. 

Kira and Parrish look at each other , both of their faces red.

"So, your name is Parrish?" Kira asks curiously as they move away from the counter.

He nods, "Jordan Parrish, yeah. And yours?"

"Kira."

"Cute." Jordan smiles down at her. He leads her to an empty table and they sit down.

"So," Jordan starts, wrapping his hands around his cup and turning to Kira, "Tell me about you."


End file.
